movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Spider man: Deathnight
a movie idea by me This starts in a city at night. A smoking man is walking down the street when he gets captured in an Alley. Then a black figure with red eyes capture him. Then the man is seen in a vat. Then it cuts to peter parker at daytime. He is watching TV when a news report say that 12 people has disappeared last night. And the CIA is looking for evidence. Then the door rattles and causes the whole room to shake! Peter puts on his outfit quickly and escapes through a window, when a dark green man (not that smoking man) appears. He searches the room but, unable to find Peter since he escaped. Then he finds a piece of a web from peter, and he picks up the scent of him. He flies in the direction peter is going. Spiderman is going through the city with his webs when he is approached by 3 dark green people (named Soulkeepers) approach Spiderman and ambush him with Soulkeeper webs! Spiderman defeats one of the Soulkeepers but is pursued by the remaining 2. Spiderman fires a web at another Soulkeeper and manages to defeat it. Spiderman is about to get hit by a Soulkeeper web when he is saved by a superhero named Ramas, who can fire blue lasers named Evaporators out of his hands. Also with rocket boots to help him fly. Spiderman thanks Ramas for saving him, but a group of Soulkeepers start appearing and firing at them. Ramas defeat them and takes Spiderman to a HQ of a superhero league named United League. Then 4 other people are standing at the front door. Their names and superpowers are: Nado - Able to create tornadoes Porcupine - Able to shoot Super sharp Porcupine spikes Crusher - Carries a purple hammer capable of creating purple heat-seeking orbs Explod - Can make medium explosions. He can create a supernova explosion but never used it. Ramas get spiderman to join the league and then they train in the "Training base" against a group of Shadowseekers. Nado rounds up them with a tornado, Porcupine annihilates them with spikes, crusher knocks them around, Explod makes small explosions. A shadowseeker flies at Spiderman but is trapped in one of his webs. More shadowseekers come out and are destroyed by the United League (including Ramas). At night, the black figure (named Deathnight) attacks the UL with a ton of Soulkeepers. Porcupine manages to kill the Soulkeepers while Explod makes an explosion near Deathnight. The UL are fighting against Deathnight and his Soulkeepers when Spiderman gets hit by a Soulkeeper web and it starts to feed on him, hurting Spiderman. Nado tries to use his tornadoes to suck the web off Spiderman. Before it can kill spiderman, it gets sucked into the Tornado. Spiderman is bleeding and unconscious... The UL and Deathnight get into a secret room when Explod tells the UL to get out of the room and shut the door, Ramas ask why. And Explod says that he is going to destroy Deathnight. Everyone except Explod and Deathnight is out of the room, when Explod makes his first Supernova explosion, Killing him and Deathnight. The room is strangely, not destroyed by the explosion. The soulkeepers vanish just before spiderman wakes up. And asks where Explod is. Ramas replys that he has sacrificed himself to stop Deathnight. THE END i hope this isnt bad, just dont do any mean comments I cant also make a pic Category:Movies